Humans and Smurfs
by Water-smurf
Summary: Brainy is sent to a 21 century city slums as a human without a clue about his past. A girl name Thia finds him and attempts to help him, but what will she do when Brainy falls deathly ill? Rated for drug and alcohol use, deseases, and street fighting
1. Spell

Okay, I will start off with a decent summary! (By the way, I apologize for any OOCness or AU. It has been a while since I've seen the smurfs and I'm rusty with the facts.)

When a spell of Gargamel's goes wrong, Brainy is sent to the slums of a twenty-first century city as a human and without a clue as to where he comes from and what he was. Then a girl named Thia, born and raised in the area, finds him she tries to help him. What will the rest of the smurfs do when they find their bookwormish friend gone? And what will Thia do when Brainy falls deathly ill?

The Forest

Brainy looked at his surroundings. Even after around a hundred years of living around here he still thought the forest was beautiful, especially in spring. He looked to his friend Clumsy. They had agreed to take a walk together to see the forest without the snow for the first time in about three months. Some snowdrops were budding from the now-warm ground. Brainy stopped suddenly when he saw some budding wisteria on a vine that snaked around a tree.

"Brainy? Why did you smurf?" Clumsy asked. Brainy simply smiled.

"Smurf ahead without me. I think I'd like to stay here for a little while." Brainy said. Clumsy shrugged.

"Okay Brainy." Clumsy said. Clumsy did his best to not trip while he walked away from his friend. Brainy walked to the trunk of the tree and studied it for a moment. It was very nice to see greenery after the winter months. He was too caught up with the tree to notice the cat shaped shadow that fell on him. With one swift hit, Brainy fell unconscious at Azrael's paws. Azrael picked up the smurf in his mouth and padded away to Gargamel's.

The Village

Clumsy walked into the village. As usual it was a beehive of activity. Clumsy smiled fondly at his home and started walking to Handy who seemed to be having a little trouble with his newest invention.

"Handy, do you-" Clumsy tripped on a rock and fell with a loud thud at Handy's feet. "Ouch."

"Clumsy, are you alright?" Handy asked, helping the fallen smurf up.

"I'm just smurfy Handy," Clumsy said, dusting himself off. "So anyway, do you need help?"

"It would be nice if you could smurf Hefty for me, I need some help with some heavy-lifting." Handy said, smiling at his klutzy friend. Clumsy smiled and rushed off to find Hefty. It wasn't long till he found him.

"Hefty, Handy said he smurfed your help." Clumsy said to the strong smurf.

"Where is he?" Hefty asked.

"He was at his smurf." Clumsy said, pointing at Handy's house. Hefty left to go find his friend. Clumsy turned to see Papa Smurf walking towards him.

"Clumsy, have you seen Brainy?" Papa Smurf asked. Clumsy nodded.

"The last time I saw him he was in the woods. I'll get him but he probably will be back soon." Clumsy said. It is really amazing how wrong one smurf could be.

Gargamel's Home

Gargamel looked down when Azrael nudged his leg. When he saw what was in Azrael's mouth he cackled in delight.

It was a smurf! Gargamel leaned forward and snatched the little comatose smurf from his reluctant cat. He dropped the smurf roughly on his table and picked up a new-looking spell book that was apparently written by a demon named Tanthar.

"Ah… I will get less gold but the demon said I could make even one smurf alone turn to gold…" Gargamel muttered to himself. He drew some runes on the table around Brainy and he squinted down at the words on the page. He hovered his hand over Brainy's limp body and began chanting in a strange language.

The Forest

Clumsy looked around. This was the spot he had left Brainy. It seemed as though Brainy had left though. He probably went back to the village. Clumsy was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye.

There was a paw print in the mud. Clumsy looked closer at it. Yep, definitely a paw print. Clumsy's heartbeat quickened. It was probably nothing but he looked at the footprints Brainy must have left. There was a pair at the trunk of the tree but there were no footprints leading away. That was it.

"Azrael!" Clumsy exclaimed. Clumsy turned towards the smurf village and bolted. For once he didn't trip over his own feet or anything else for that matter. He ducked through some low branches in his way. He had to tell Papa smurf!

Finally Clumsy got to the village. He nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"Clumsy, are you alright?" Handy asked, who happened to be fixing something with Hefty when Clumsy ran into the scene. Smurfette, who happened to be around, stepped to them and watched Clumsy worriedly.

"I… need to… see Papa smurf…" Clumsy gasped.

"I'm right here," Papa smurf said, walking up to them. "Clumsy, what happened?"

"Azrael… Brainy… shouldn't have smurfed…" Clumsy started speaking incoherently between gasps.

"Clumsy, take a deep breath and tell me what smurfed." Papa smurf said, trying to keep his growing concern from his voice. Clumsy took a deep breath.

"Azrael smurfed Brainy!" he exclaimed. Everyone present gasped.

"What if Azrael smurfs Brainy to Gargamel?!" Smurfette gasped.

"There is no 'if' about it!" Hefty exclaimed.

"Hush, my little smurfs. We should smurf to Gargamel's and see if we can find and save Brainy." Papa smurf said. He gestured towards the woods and the five smurfs walked into the forest.

Gargamel's Home a few minutes later

All five of the smurfs were just outside Gargamel's home. Papa smurf looked around for a way to get on the windowsill.

"There is a box over there that could smurf us." Smurfette said, pointing at a box a few feet away that was meant for storage. Without a word Hefty and Handy went to the box and slowly pushed it below the windowsill. All the smurfs climbed on the box and, with unusually grim expressions, climbed on the windowsill.

They all peered in and saw a still-comatose Brainy in a circle of runes with Gargamel muttering in a strange language over him. "What is Gargamel up to?" Handy asked.

"No matter what it is it can't be good. Let's smurf Brainy and leave." Hefty growled.

"We can't get Brainy while Gargamel is right next to him. We have to make a distraction." Papa smurf said. Before anything else could be said however, the runes started glowing violently. The smurfs watched in stunned helplessness as a sudden flash of light enveloped their friend, and Brainy disappeared.

A/N

Sorry about the length and how I just jumped in. I promise it will get better! If there were any mistakes in the characterization or I got a fact messed up please tell me in a personal message or in a review. A personal message is preferable. Again, I'm terrible at introductions and I promise you all it will get better.


	2. Confusion

A back alley

Brainy couldn't see anything. His glasses must have fallen off. He looked up and to his bad vision it looked like everything was just a smear of color. It seemed to multi-colored smears were walking towards him and he heard the unmistakable sound of something blunt being threateningly tapped against a hand.

"What are you doing in our part of town?" a deep male voice asked dangerously. Brainy cast around his useless eyes for his glasses. Then he realized he didn't remember what he was doing there.

"I don't know." Brainy said truthfully. Someone shoved him against a brick wall.

"What are ya, some kind of addict? Do you know what we do to people who trespass on our territory?" the voice said again roughly. Brainy bit his lower lip. This wasn't good.

"We do this!" another, again deep, male voice said. Someone punched Brainy in the stomach. Brainy cried out and slumped against the wall.

"Fight back, why don't ya?!" the first voice sneered and something hard, probably metal, was brought down on Brainy's shoulder. Brainy could've sworn he heard a bone crack. His hand shot to his shoulder when excruciating pain darted across his nervous system. Brainy felt someone grip his throat.

"That is enough!" a female voice called out.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" the first voice growled. Their grip tightened around Brainy's neck.

"This!" there was a sound of someone getting kicked, swiftly followed by the sound of someone getting punched. The hand released Brainy and he slumped to the ground.

"Ragh!" the first voice grunted.

"Pressure points. They always work. Now I don't want to see you terrorizing people who can't defend themselves again!" the female voice shouted. There was a sound of retreating feet.

"You all right?" the female said, right next to Brainy this time.

"I think I broke a bone in my shoulder and I don't know where my glasses are." Brainy said. Something was pressed into his hand.

"Are these your glasses?" the female asked. Brainy put on his glasses and everything came into focus. The girl in front of him couldn't have been older than eleven years. She had dark black/brown hair braided tightly and it reached the small of her back. She had bright, intelligent blue eyes and a few scars littered her face.

"Yes, they are." Brainy smiled in relief at the fact he could see.

"What is your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm Brainy. Who are you?" Brainy said automatically. He frowned slightly. How did he know his name?

"I'm Thia. How did you get here?" Thia was slightly confused at the odd name but she had heard weirder.

"I don't remember." Brainy mumbled.

"Okay… Where do you come from?" Thia asked.

"I don't know." Brainy said. He was suddenly struck by the same question. Where _did_ he come from?

"That isn't good. You can't be an amnesiac; they forget how to speak by the time they forget where they come from. Maybe you somehow got your hands on LSD and took too much?" Thia raised her eyebrows at Brainy for an answer.

"What is LSD?" Brainy asked. He didn't like feeling so ignorant. He wondered why that was.

"Okay. That rules LSD out. I'll go for a simpler question. Why don't you have a shirt on?" Thia sighed. Brainy looked down to see he was only wearing a pair of white pants. He didn't have a shirt. He felt on top of his head and he felt a little cap.

"I don't know." Brainy said yet again. Thia looked at him incredulously.

"What _do _you remember?" Thia asked.

"I remember my name is Brainy and I have glasses." Brainy desperately cast his mind around for absolutely any other memory but it was all a blur. Thia looked down at him. Then she sighed.

"Okay. I'll bring you to my place to patch your shoulder up." Thia helped Brainy stand up and she led him on the street. Brainy flinched at how loud, smoky, and unfamiliar this place was. The cars that sped by made him cough painfully, and the smoke in the air just made the coughing fits even more violent. Thia watched him worriedly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Brainy lied. He watched as a man unsteadily walked by them. The man smelled strange and it looked like they couldn't move properly.

"The man is drunk." Thia answered the unspoken question. Brainy looked at her confusedly.

"What is 'drunk'?" Brainy asked, again irritated at his own ignorance.

"I'll tell you later." Thia sighed. Brainy turned his eyes to the concrete sidewalk. It seemed so gray, so… depressing. Wherever he came from wasn't like this.

"We're here." Thia said. Brainy looked up and saw what was obviously her home. It looked more like a shack than a home to be honest. Thia led Brainy inside her home. It was relatively comfortable inside, there was furniture and all that, but it was very cold. Brainy shivered.

"Do you have a mirror?" Brainy asked, suddenly struck by the fact he didn't remember what he looked like.

"Yeah, in the bathroom." Thia absently pointed at another door. Brainy stepped through the door. There was a little counter top with a slightly dirty mirror hanging on the wall above it. He looked through the mirror.

What he saw was a man about eighteen years old. He had a big loose-fitting white cap on his head and thick black-rimmed glasses. His eyes were a dark brown color. Brainy closed his eyes. What was happening to him?

A/N

Now I can start with the story! How did you like that one? I don't own the smurfs and please **review!**


	3. Comprehension

Gargamel's Home

The smurfs gasped. Where had Brainy gone? Gargamel howled in distaste.

"WHERE DID THE SMURF GO?!" Gargamel screeched. A small puff of black smoke appeared and a demon stepped out. The demon was scaly with sharpened purple, bloodshot eyes. It looked up at Gargamel.

"Cool it," the demon said.

"Tanthar! WHAT DID YOUR SPELL DO TO MY GOLD?!" Gargamel shouted. Tanthar nonchalantly examined his nails.

"Eh, I was bored so why not mess up things a little? The smurf is as good as dead anyway." Tanthar said. The smurfs' eyes widened. That demon must have been lying. Brainy couldn't be dead…

"How did the spell kill him?" Gargamel asked curiously. Tanthar watched him indifferently.

"It sent him to an environment he won't survive long in, and it incapacitated him to get out of the environment. I suggest you go buy another spell book, those don't have anything to do with turning smurfs into gold." Tanthar laughed and disappeared in another puff of smoke. Gargamel growled and pushed open his front door.

"Tanthar…" he growled angrily under his breath and he trotted away in the general direction of the closest village. The smurfs looked at each other.

"Brainy can't be smurfed can he?" Smurfette said with some tears trailing down her cheeks. Clumsy had an oddly blank expression.

"The demon said he wouldn't survive long, but he didn't say he would smurf immediately. We may still have time." Papa smurf said, but inside he was very worried they didn't have time.

"How do we smurf it so we don't die too?" Hefty asked.

"I have some spells and potions that should keep us from smurfing." Papa smurf said. Handy nodded.

"Then let's smurf to the spell book and cast the spell!" Handy said. The five smurfs jumped down to the floor and scurried to the table. They slowly climbed up to the top.

"Hold on Brainy." Clumsy whispered inaudibly as his fellow smurfs started drawing the little chalk runes.

Thia's Home

Brainy sat on the small couch as Thia bandaged his shoulder. When she finished, she picked up a large white tee shirt and handed it to him.

"That should work better," she said. Brainy pulled it on and noticed all he was wearing was white.

"Do you have any idea how to get my memory back?" Brainy asked.

"I don't though I know some people who may. But before we bring it to their attention, I think we could try to trigger recall." Thia said. Brainy cocked his head.

"We would have to show me something or someone that holds so many memories it would open up my mind, but since I don't remember anything, how do we know what to look for?" Brainy asked.

"You remember what it means to trigger recall through your memory loss! You're pretty smart." Thia said, looking impressed.

"I know." Brainy said arrogantly. Thia rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"I'll take the arrogance as a sign your memory is coming back. Anyway, maybe questions will help your memory out. Try digging for something in you memory. It could be a word or an image, but try to remember something." Thia said. Brainy closed his eyes in an effort. An image flashed across his mind but it was gone.

"I just remember blue." Brainy said. Thia cocked her head.

"Blue?" she asked.

"Yes blue, otherwise I wouldn't say it!" Brainy said semi snippily.

"Okay, okay…" Thia said holding up her palms. She sighed and laid her hands in her lap.

"Try to explain what has been happening around here to me. That should help me remember some things." Brainy said. Thia sighed.

"Okay, it is a long story so make yourself comfortable." Thia said. Brainy rearranged his position and closed his eyes to absorb facts better. He prepared himself for anything Thia would say.

A/N

No one is reviewing! Wahh! Oh well, at least a few people are reading. I own nothing. Please **REVIEW!** (Sorry about the length.)


	4. Unconsciousness

A Back Alley

Papa smurf was the first to come around. He sat up and mentally shook the disorientation away. He looked down and saw he was sitting on something cold and gray. By the feeling of it it was rough too. He looked to his little smurfs.

"Is everyone alright?" Papa smurf asked. There were a few mumbles of ascent. Smurfette sat up.

"Where have we smurfed?" she asked.

"Apparently where Brainy ended up." Handy said, looking around.

"Than where is he?" Clumsy asked.

"He must have left." Hefty said. Smurfette got up and walked to the mouth of the alley. She peered out and then abruptly came back in.

"He couldn't have gone out. It is way too dangerous out there!" Smurfette exclaimed. The other four smurfs got up and looked out the mouth again.

"You're right. There are so many humans! And not all of them look all that smurfy…" Clumsy said.

"Hush my little smurfs. I'm sure Brainy left to find someplace where he could smurf a way home." Papa smurf said, though his sense of concern was growing. Hefty puffed out his chest.

"Than let's go find them!" Hefty exclaimed. Everyone nodded and slipped into the shadows of the street. They had their work cut out for them to keep away from the probing eyes of humans, avoiding broken glass, and keeping an eye out for any sign of Brainy. Finally, they passed by a street fight.

It was between two men who were just in a drunk stupor. They didn't notice the five little blue people passing them by. One of them threw a punch at the other, and the other was shoved against the wall. His foot shoved the five unsuspecting smurfs into the brick wall and unconsciousness was immediate.

Thia's Home

Brainy looked up after Thia stopped talking. She stared at him right in the eye with the same unreadable expression.

"Do you remember anything?" Thia asked.

"No." Brainy sighed. Thia looked to the ceiling exasperatedly.

"That is one stubborn memory loss. Oh well. We can talk to some friends of mine. They have connections with the police and criminals. They should be able to figure out if you were reported as a missing person." Thia said. She and Brainy stood up and she led him out the door. Night had fallen on the city. Brainy noticed some dangerous looking men eyeing him and Thia. Thia just watched the men out of the corner of her eye.

Brainy looked up and was surprised when he couldn't see the stars. Not so much as a twinkle. He wondered why he couldn't see them. He sighed and looked forward. They were coming to a big sort of townhouse with a huge neon sign that flashed 'BAR'. Brainy had given up trying to ask about these things. Thia pushed open the doors and led him inside.

Inside it basically looked rather menacing. There was faint smog from all the cigarettes and marijuana that were smoked in the place. The smog quickly sent Brainy into a violent coughing fit. There were some dangerous men and women drinking there. The bartender watched the newcomers out of the corner of his eye. There were a few people playing poker inside, and they all were glaring at each other, as if daring anyone to try and cheat.

"My friends will probably be hanging in the back room. Come on." Thia said. Brainy stood still and held the counter for support.

"Thia, I don't feel so well…" Brainy trailed off. Thia watched him worriedly.

"Brainy? What is wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"I… I…" Brainy's eyes rolled up and he fell hard on the floor.

A/N

Short, I know. Eh, at least I'm getting actiony! I want reviews! I want reviews! (I own nothing, except Thia.)


	5. Illness and Depression

The street

When the smurfs came to, it was late at night. Some people were smoking marijuana and who knows what else near by. The smurfs broke into coughing fits.

"I smurf it's best we stay in one of the houses while these people are out." Papa smurf said between coughs.

"There is a window slightly open on that one!" Handy said, pointing to a house nearby. Looked more like a shack, though. The smurfs scrambled up a vine that grew nearby the window and jumped inside. It was dark and a little dirty inside, but it had an air of a home well loved. The smurfs jumped down from the windowsill and on the soft floor. Smurfette looked around.

"It may be small and shabby, but overall it is pretty smurfy…" she murmured half to herself. Suddenly, the door opened and a harried looking human girl walked inside. The smurfs scattered into the shadows and the girl passed them without notice. The smurfs carefully followed her into what seemed to be her bedroom as she wrestled off a jacket she was wearing.

She pulled off the jacket and started trying to get her braid undone, but the hair band was giving her a little trouble. She kneeled on the floor to pick up a brush that had fallen nearby Smurfette, then her hand shot forward and grasped the back of Smurfette's dress.

"AAHH!" Smurfette screamed as the girl straightened up and looked at her closely. There was a collective gasp and the other smurfs gathered around the girl.

"Let Smurfette go!" Handy shouted up to the girl. The girl paid no attention to him and examined Smurfette closely.

"I wonder what color she turns into if one chokes her…" the girl said. All of the smurfs paled to the point they were almost white.

"You wouldn't… would you?" Smurfette managed. The girl shrugged.

"Just musing out loud. Don't mind me," she said nonchalantly. Papa smurf came forward.

"Then could you please smurf Smurfette down so we can smurf out of your home?" Papa smurf asked politely yet with a hint of steel in his voice. The girl looked down at him flatly.

"You honestly expect me to go on your merry way? I would like to know _why _little blue people decided to start scurrying around my home," she said. Hefty growled under his breath. Clumsy looked questioningly at Papa smurf and he nodded at Clumsy, gesturing that he could tell her.

"Well, we are looking for a friends of ours." Clumsy said vaguely. The girl's eyes sharpened suddenly.

"What is their name?" she asked. Hefty glared at her.

"You haven't smurfed us your name, why should we tell you his?" he said harshly. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, my name is Thia. Now please tell me about this friend of yours." Thia said. The smurfs exchanged glances and Clumsy continued.

"His name is Brainy." Clumsy said. Thia's eyes widened slightly but her look of surprise passed so quickly, it was hard to tell it was there at all.

"Describe his appearance and personality, I may have seen him." Thia said. Handy and Hefty glared this time.

"Why are you being nosy?" they snapped. Thia narrowed her eyes farther.

"Disagreeable, aren't ya? Do you want this one back or not?" Thia gave a smart shake of Smurfette. Smurfette glared at the human.

"Fine. Brainy looks like us, he's wearing clothes like ours, and he has big glasses. He is smart and is very proud." Clumsy said grudgingly. Thia gasped and her eyes widened. Then she let out a stream of swears.

"Watch your language please!" Papa smurf exclaimed. Thia grasped her dresser for support.

"Tell me… what is your exact relationship with Brainy?" Thia asked shakily. Something in her voice told them they had better answer fast.

"We are his family." Clumsy said. Thia gently laid Smurfette down and covered her face with her hands.

"My God you won't like what I have to tell you…" Thia murmured. That was possibly the worst thing she could've said. All the smurfs pale and everyone, even Papa smurf, feels apprehension beginning to claw at them.

"What happened to Brainy?" Papa smurf asked, barely trusting his own voice. Thia closed her eyes tightly.

"I found him, and he isn't exactly the same way you left him. I don't know how, but he turned human and lost his memory." Thia began. The smurfs gasped. "I took him someplace where some friends I knew may've been able to help him. He-he got real sick then. Some people helped me get him to the hospital. The doctors couldn't diagnose it. He will probably… he will probably die…" Thia whispered these last words. The smurfs paled even more.

"Please take us to him…" Clumsy whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. He honestly wasn't alone with the crying. Even Thia seemed watery eyed.

"Okay. Everyone get into my bag, I doubt the security will allow little blue people-"

"Smurfs." Hefty corrected only half-consciously. His mind was too busy residing with Brainy's possible doom.

"-Smurfs into the hospital." Thia finished. She kneeled down and the smurfs numbly climbed into her bag. She carefully closed the bag and walked out of her house, closing the door behind her. They traveled in silence, everyone quietly dwelling on Brainy's condition. Even the perverts seemed to sense the aura around Thia and leave her alone. Finally they came to the hospital.

"We're here." Thia murmurs to the contents of her bag. Thia ducked inside the sliding doors and stepped into a white room. The secretary looks up from her desk.

"Yes?" the lady asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm seeing Brainy, he was taken here an hour or so ago…?" Thia said. The lady typed something into her computer.

"Of what relation are you?" she asked.

"I'm a friend." Thia answered. The lady typed in something else.

"I'm afraid he is still comatose. You can go in if you like, his room is upstairs to the left."

Thia nodded and walked down the hall, determinedly keeping her eyes from straying into any of the other rooms. When she got to Brainy's room, she hesitated before stepping inside the room.

Inside it was totally white. The smell of rubbing alcohol was faintly in the air. Brainy was in the white bed at the far side of the room. He was hooked up to an EKG that beeped every now and again. Thia flinched visibly at how slow and irregular his heartbeat was. She stepped next to him and peered at his face. He was pasty white; if the EKG weren't still beeping Thia would've thought he was dead. He looked terribly gaunt and his body was drenched in cold sweat. His hands were squeezing his sheets convulsively and he had a strained look on his face.

"You won't like what you'll see." Thia murmured. She gently unzipped her bag and let the smurfs on the bedside table. They tensed up and looked positively shocked at the state of their friend. They all climb down to the pillow and Clumsy rested his head gently against his sick friend.

"What happened to you?…" Clumsy whispered sadly. The smurfs sat by their friends and stared ahead numbly. Tears were running down almost everyone's faces, but Papa smurf felt he had to stay strong for his little smurfs. Thia tentatively untangled Brainy's hand from the sheets. She flinched at how deathly cold it was. She gently laid his hand in a more comfortable position.

"What are you going to do now?" Thia asked the smurfs. Papa smurf looked up at her.

"We will try to smurf a way to turn him back, cure him, and bring him back home. Tell me, what year is it?" Papa smurf asked.

"It is two-thousand and seven. Why?" Thia asked. The smurfs looked up in surprise while Papa smurf just nodded gravely.

"That is what Gargamel's spell did. It brought us forward in time." Papa smurf said. Thia sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I guess it isn't any weirder than anything else that happened, right?" Thia asked herself. She sighed.

"I'd assume you'd want to bring him home. By the look of things, you aren't his only family." Thia said. They nodded.

"We smurf in an entire village. This smurf village is our family." Smurfette said. Papa smurf noted Thia had a momentary wistful look in her eyes but it was gone soon after.

"I'd like to come with you." Thia said. The younger smurfs looked up in surprise but Papa smurf nodded solemnly.

"I thought you would. I wrote down the spell that should smurf us back. Let's start." Papa smurf said. The smurfs began busing themselves with the spell. They all were solemn and they noted Brainy's heartbeat was slowing.

"Hold on." Thia murmured.

A/N

Yay! I got the new chapter in! I hope you all like it. I own nothing except Thia. **Reviews!**


	6. Bearers of Bad News

A Hospital Room

"The spell is ready." Handy broke the silence and snapped Thia out of her train of thought. She looked down at the smurfs.

"I put in something that should smurf you and Brainy to our size, it will make it easier." Papa smurf said. Thia nodded. Papa smurf pulled a small vial out of a little bag and poured the contents on the floor. The floor began glowing and the world disappeared behind a swirl of time and space. No one noticed the doctor that had been standing in the doorway.

"Code Blue." The doctor murmured into the walkie-talkie in her hand and disappeared into the hallway.

Everyone closed their eyes to avoid a headache from so many sights at once. Finally, their ride came to a rearing halt.

Thia found herself in a forest. It wasn't exactly the kind of forest she was used to. There was a noticeable lack of pollution and litter, and it seemed unusually big. Suddenly it struck her. She looked down at herself to see she shrank to about the same height as the smurfs. She looked down to see a shrank-but-still-human Brainy. He was still comatose, and convulsing. The smurfs stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Home sweet home." Smurfette said in an attempt to be cheery, though she was failing miserably. Hefty carefully lifted Brainy.

"We should smurf to the village. I can research Brainy's illness then." Papa smurf said. Everyone nodded and Hefty started carrying Brainy and Thia just wordlessly followed. Thia looked at the sky; it was dark and for once, she saw stars in all their glory. She couldn't suppress a little gasp.

"What is it?" Smurfette asked. A ghost of a smile played on Thia's lips.

"I've never seen the stars before. They're beautiful." Thia said.

"Yes, yes they are." Smurfette agreed, an almost identical faint smile on her face. Thia looked forward again to see them coming to a village with houses made of mushrooms.

"Mushrooms…?" Thia asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we smurf our houses out of mushrooms." Handy said. Thia looked on curiously. Finally, they walked into the village itself. Thia felt very uncomfortable. She was starting to get nervous about how the other smurfs would react, I mean, they are all family! Suddenly, Greedy runs up to them.

"Oh! Guys, we were starting to get worried. We thought… who are they?" Greedy suddenly looked very confused as he gestured to the still-human-and-comatose Brainy and Thia. Thia bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Er, I'm Thia…" she murmured. Everyone except Greedy exchanged nervous glances.

"Greedy, I think you should smurf the other smurfs before we tell you what happened…" Clumsy said uneasily. Greedy frowned a little than rushed off to find everyone else. He quickly came back with all the other smurfs in tow.

"What happened Papa smurf? That human doesn't look very smurfy…" Farmer said, gesturing to Brainy.

"I'm afraid Farmer, he isn't healthy at all." Papa smurf said gravely. The smurfs were getting increasingly uneasy.

"That human… he's Brainy." Clumsy murmured.

"WHAT?!" all the on looking smurfs exclaimed at once. Thia flinched slightly. The smurfs looked closer at Brainy.

"Papa smurf, there must have been a mistake. Brainy isn't a human…" Sassette said.

"Hush my smurfs. I'm afraid it is Brainy." Papa smurf told them the story. Thia just stared at her feet.

"He may die…" Thia murmured after Papa smurf had finished. There was a shocked silence. Thia ducked away as fast as she could. She could never stand overly emotional displays. She was just walking along the path as a thin wail erupted from the place she just left. It was soon joined by other cries of helplessness and sorrow. Thia leaned against one of the mushroom houses and looked up at the stars. It wasn't fair to the smurfs. It wasn't fair to Brainy.

"Whatever you're cooking up, up there you had better stop it." Thia muttered to whomever resided in the stars.

A/N

Aw, this is getting a bit depressing. Oh well, I own nothing except Thia and please **REVIEW!**


	7. The Disease

Smurf Village

It was amazing how someplace that obviously once was so cheerful could become so grim. It was almost as though there were permanent clouds over the sun. The smurfs just numbly walked to do their chores. Thia just observed. It was hard to believe that one fatally ill person could throw an entire village into this sort of permanent funeral. Thia was never good at that kind of emotion; she was raised to believe no one could be cared about that much. But then again, the smurfs were not from her time period or her town.

Thia stood up from her cross-legged position. Brainy was currently in Papa smurf's house where Papa smurf tried to treat him. Thia's legs seemed to be automatically leading her there, maybe if she told Papa smurf about the illnesses from her own time he could have some more leads.

Thia stood at Papa smurf's door. She walked right in, for Papa smurf had already said she was allowed to come in if she had thought of something. Thia carefully walked around anything in Papa smurf's lab that may break. She came to the doorway to the room Papa smurf was treating Brainy. Thia didn't know why, but she quietly looked in, not making her presence known.

Papa smurf was reading a spell book intently. Brainy was lying on the bed next to him. Papa smurf but down the spell book and sighed.

"Nothing." Papa smurf murmured. He gripped his apprentice's wrist. A small tear rolled down his cheek. Thia felt like she was intruding on something personal. As quietly as she could, she ducked out of the house. As soon as she was out the door she nearly ran down the path. Finally, she stopped running and leaned against a mushroom house panting. She sat down, still leaning on the house. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Come on Thia… there has to be something… this guy has too many people that love him to die…" Thia murmured to herself. She quietly called up her memory of when the doctor talked to her after Brainy came down with the illness…

"_Do you know what happened to him?" Thia asked the doctor impatiently._

"_We are not quite sure. Did he drink, smoke, or do drugs?" the doctor asked._

"_I'm not sure about drinking, but he would have coughing fits each time he smelled a cigarette and he didn't even know what a drug was. I doubt he did any of it though." Thia said. The doctor sighed._

"_Than we don't know what happened. He had a t- nothing. We can't diagnose it."_

"_Alright."_

That doctor was going to say something, Thia realized. Something that began with a T. Suddenly it hit her. Her face went white. She shakily got to her feet and stopped the nearest smurf, who happened to be Smurfette.

"Smurfette, are the smurfs sensitive to nature?" Thia asked. Smurfette looked at her confusedly.

"Yes, very." Smurfette said.

"If they were exposed to something synthetic they would get hurt, right?" Thia asked. Smurfette looked confused but after a moment of trying to understand she nodded.

"Then I know what Brainy has." Thia said. Smurfette's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Smurfette said in a hushed voice.

"He has…" Thia took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to say, "lung cancer."

A/N

Short, I know. At least you know what he has now! I own nothing and REVIEW!


	8. Impending Disaster

Smurf village

Thia spent the rest of the day in a daze. She told Papa smurf about what she figured out and she told him what lung cancer was. It was so obvious in retrospect. Brainy kept on having violent coughing fits every time he went near a lit cigarette. It was an extreme version of second-hand smoking. The doctor was going to tell her he had a tumor in his lungs, but how can smurfs treat that?

No. She couldn't think like that. Thia sighed and slumped next to a tree. How couldn't she think like that? Did the smurfs have operations, chemotherapy, and radiation? To heck with the chemo and radiation, Brainy would probably die if he were exposed to something as synthetic as that and his body doesn't seem strong enough to bounce back after an operation. Suddenly she heard a click in the bush. Oh great, just when things are bad…

Thia jumped up. Her heartbeat quickened. That click definitely came from a gun. She started to sprint as fast as she could towards the village. The forest seemed to be closing in on her as following footsteps echoed and reverberated in her ears.

"Thia, what happ-" Handy was cut off when the running Thia snatched his arm and continued running. A bang echoed across the clearing and a large indent appeared in the tree next to them.

"What was that?!" Handy exclaimed. Thia didn't bother answering as she bolted faster to the village. Two more shots rang out and one hit Thia on the leg.

"Ah!" Thia fell down with a cry of pain. Blood leaked freely from the wound.

"Thia! What happened?" asked a very confused and freaked out Handy.

"Nothing, just run as fast as you can to the village and tell Papa smurf to keep everyone in there!"

"I can't just leave you!" Handy exclaimed. Another shot rang out, this one narrowly missing Handy.

"You must!" Thia struggled to her feet and shoved him in the direction of the village. "I can take care of myself!"

Two more shots. These ones caused a tree to fall to the ground right in between Handy and Thia.

"Run!" Thia called once more. Handy was caught in indecision. He couldn't help her now with the tree in the way, but he couldn't just abandon her. He surmised to get Papa smurf.

Handy bolted towards the village. He ducked under the brush and ran into the village. He immediately took a sharp turn to Papa smurf's house.

"Papa smurf!" Handy called, knocking on the door. Papa smurf opened the door.

"Handy what happened?" Papa smurf asked.

"I was walking in the woods and then Thia came smurfing from farther in the woods. She grabbed me and there were these loud sounds and something got her leg. She can't move a tree fell in between us and she said all the smurfs had to stay in the village." Handy said all in one breath.

"Handy, calm down! Where is she?" Papa smurf asked. There was a huge crash followed by screaming. Whoever had shot at Thia and Handy was invading.

A/N

I know I'm very evil with my cliffies of doom! Hope you liked it! I own nothing except Thia. REVIEW!


	9. Invasion

The Smurf Village

Handy and Papa smurf burst out the door and were greeted by a very unwelcome sight. Dozens of smurf-sized humans were invading, the majority of them armed with black things that seemed to be able to inflict wounds from a distance. Papa smurf mumbled something under his breath and a clear bubble of some sorts appeared around all of his little  
smurfs.

These force fields did not help. One of the humans said something to his peers, and obediently the entire group threw little clear, pinkish, orb-like things into the clearing. The orbs erupted in a flash of dazzling brightness, and a strange blue light began seeping from the force fields around the smurfs. A brighter light seeped from Papa smurf and it with the light from the force field went into the things.

Papa smurf suddenly felt very fatigued, and nearly fell over. He would have if Handy hadn't caught him.

"Papa smurf!" Handy cried in alarm. The other smurfs were too busy panicking and running in all directions to notice this new turn of events.

The humans were spreading throughout the village. One of them had a very disgruntled Thia slung over his shoulder. Thia had a little blood dribbling from a tiny wound in her arm that seemed to have been made by a needle. after a few seconds of trying to wrestle herself out of the human's grip, she gave up and appeared to be fighting for consciousness.

"I hate tranquilizers..." she mumbled.

Another human lit a torch and carelessly flung it at one of the mushroom houses. The houses immediately lit up and the fire began to spread across the smurf village. The flames greedily licked at anything or anyone that was in their reach.

One human, adjusting his black weapon of sorts in his hands, aimed it at a fleeing smurf. There was a bang and the smurf fell over due to a mysterious and painful wound in his leg. The humans were only aiming for the legs, just to stop the smurfs from escaping.

Walking through the wreckage was a bulky, strong looking human, picking up some stray unconscious smurfs and flinging them over his shoulders with apparently almost no effort. He then disappeared into the brush to take them to wherever he and his people came from.

Handy cast his eyes around. He didn't see any dead smurfs lying around. He repressed a sigh of relief. A human cought him off-guard and shot at his leg sending Handy to the ground in a heap.

"Tanthar, we are grateful for your help." One of the humans said. The demon appeared next to them.

"It was nothing," he cackled darkly.

The human gave his employees a single hand gesture and they all strapped on gas masks. Then, when they were safe, one of the humans threw a gas grenade into the clearing and noxious tranquilizer was let into the air. In barely a minute, all the smurfs fainted.

A/N

Terribly sorry about the length, I hit writers block. I'm also sorry about how long I took, life got a little hectic around my home! I thank my beta-reader Wallmoose who was able to save my story from being even shorter. You go girl! Okay, I own nothing 'cept Thia and I want you to **REVIEW!**


	10. Danger

Unknown

Thia woke up slowly. It was really cold in here. She opened her eyes fully. It was pretty dark, really. She stood up and cast her eyes around. She was in a cage and there was a pile of moaning smurfs next to her. She reached out and touched one of the bars on the cage. She tapped it a little. One of the smurfs struggled out of the pile and revealed himself to be Hefty.

"A cage? I can break it." Hefty said groggily yet confidently. He picked himself up and made his way to the bars but Thia put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, this cage must be made of solid zircon. Zircon is as hard as diamond." Thia said. Hefty cocked his head.

"Zircon?" he asked.

"It's a thing from the future," Thia sighed. "You could be superman and you still wouldn't be able to bend it."

"Superman?" Hefty asked, cocking his head again.

"Another future thing." Thia sighed again. She turned her attention to outside the cage. They seemed to be on a table in a dark room. If you concentrated, you could see the walls were white as was the floor. They seemed to be in a laboratory. There were some people milling about the room in white lab coats and each of the smurfs had a tiny needle wound on their arms. Thia looked a little closer at Hefty's needle-wound.

"Okay, either you guys got a shot or they wanted blood." Thia muttered.

"Why would they smurf blood?" Hefty asked slightly uneasy at the thought there may be some future humans out for blood. Thia gave him a flat look.

"Not like that. It's something called a blood test, if you look close enough at someone's blood it can say all sorts of things about the person or smurf as the case may be." Thia said, getting a little tired of explaining all this.

"What kinds of things does it smurf about you?" Clumsy asked, working his way to them.

"Things like your DNA or blood type or who your family is. This is not exactly my genre of knowledge!" Thia said. Both the smurfs cocked their head.

"DNA?"

"Blood type?" they both said in unison. The smurfs looked at each other for a moment then turned their attention back to Thia. Thia put her face in her palms.

"I don't know a lot about this. Please don't ask," she said, rubbing her temples slightly. She and the two smurfs went across the cage to help the other smurfs out of their halfway conscious state. Suddenly a door to the far left opened up and three scientists walked in. One had her hands around something.

"Having fun?" the scientist in front said mockingly. She was tall and stiff as a board. She had closely cropped red hair and sharp brownish black eyes. Her features were sharp and cruel and her gaze seemed to drill a hole through whoever was the subject of it. The smurfs narrowed their eyes.

"No, I don't think we are." Smurfette said snippily. The woman chuckled coldly.

"How do you think they will work for the experiment?" the woman asked a scientist next to her. This one was a man with very short brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes.

"They would work fine, but ma'm, their magic is their life force. If we converted their magic we would have to kill them or at the very least put them in a permanent vegative state," the man said. That woke the smurfs up!

"WHAT!?" the smurfs said at once. Thia had to cover her ears against the noise.

"Fine then. Begin the experiment," the woman scientist said passively. The third scientist looked up sharply. This one was a woman with brown hair pulled tightly into a bun with glasses over pretty green eyes.

"But ma'm, these creatures are sentient beings. It is likely they are distantly related to humans. This one even has a strange and mutated form of lung cancer!" she said, opening her hand to reveal a barely awake Brainy.

"W-where…?" Brainy murmured sleepily yet weakly.

"You're awake!" Clumsy exclaimed happily. Brainy tilted his head slightly when he saw Clumsy. He was about to say something but the first scientist cut him off.

"And Tanthar was both sentient and he helped us. Didn't stop us from hooking his magic up to the prototype time machine," she snapped, flipping a switch next to her. A room behind a window on the wall showed a half-dead demon with several wires leading through the wall and into the control panel that the smurfs were apparently next to.

"You monster…" Thia murmured when she saw the pitiful state of the demon. His scales where ashen and his eyes had a glazed, blank look to them. He indeed looked like he would die any minute. The smurfs gaped silently in horror at the image being displayed to them.

"But these creatures obviously mean no harm. You saw their living conditions, got a description from Tanthar, and you saw their biological makeup. They aren't built for fighting, only self-defense!" the brown-haired woman persisted.

"Can I ask WHY Papa Smurf is still unconscious?" Handy suddenly spoke up. Everyone's attention went to the smurf elder and, obviously enough, he was comatose.

"What did you do to him?" one of the smurfs snapped.

"We took his magic, humanoids. He is in a coma. Do I have to spell it out for you?" the first scientist said cruelly. Thia's eyes widened.

"You took his magic? He is in a coma? Dear God, you could've killed him!" Thia exclaimed. All the smurfs glanced up worriedly, some with frightened expressions.

"The key word is 'could've'. They didn't kill him." Thia clarified. The smurfs let out a collective sigh of relief.

"You see? They are like one big human family minus the human part," the third scientist said, gently laying the half awake Brainy on the control panel, which happened to be the only surface she could put him on.

"Do you think I care? Take one out and hook them up," the first scientist said.

"No!" the green-eyed woman gripped her superior's arm. The first scientist sharpened her gaze and slapped the offending woman.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

Thia shifted her weight nervously. She knew the gleam in the first scientist's eyes. It was something she learned to recognize with her life on the streets. This fight would turn ugly really quickly, and after that the smurfs were doomed to die. She wracked her brains for anything that may be able to help them. She turned her gaze to the control panel. Didn't the scientist say something about a time machine? Her eyes traveled across the buttons then she saw a big red button with the word 'test' written above it.

"Brainy!" she called. Brainy looked up.

"Thia? What are you doing here? What is happening? Who and what are they?" he asked, gesturing to the smurfs. Clumsy's face fell when he heard that.

"You don't remember us?" Clumsy asked sadly. Brainy slowly shook his head, than he dissolved in a fit of dry coughing. He coughed up a little blood, speckling the control panel with little droplets of red.

"God, he's getting worse. Listen Brainy, these guys are your family!" Thia said. Brainy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Than I assume I'm hallucinating the 'blue-and-definitly-not-human' bit?" Brainy said.

"No, you aren't hallucinating that. We'll explain later, just go to the big red button and press it! You're the only one who's not stuck in a cage!" Thia said. She was a little worried the scientists would notice what was happening, but the two women were now locked in a heated fight and the male scientist was desperately trying to break them apart. Brainy cast his gaze onto the button.

"How will that help us?" he asked skeptically.

"She said something about a time machine. Since the demon guy was hooked up to this, I'll assume this is it. It is possible it will bring us back to your time." Thia said.

"My time?" Brainy asked dubiously.

"Just press the damn thing!" Thia snapped. Brainy weakly held up his hands.

"Okay, okay…" he said. He slowly and carefully made his way to the button.

"What is the humanoid doing? Get him!" the first scientist suddenly exclaimed. Two scientists went for Brainy but the split second before they reached him, he pressed the button and everything went black.

A/N

I finally got it in! Yay me! Thankies to my beta reader wallmoose! You rule! M'kay, I don't own anything but Thia and please **REVIEW!**


	11. Restored

Unknown

Everything was rewinding. All the images were going too fast to see but you knew it was rewinding. All the colors were giving Thia a headache. Everything seemed to collapse on her, then they came to a jarring halt.

The world was spinning around her. She quickly pinned that on dizziness. She just let herself fall on the grassy ground.

"I feel woozy…" Thia mumbled. There was a general moan from everyone else, telling her she wasn't alone. Thia gave a shake to her head and steadied her vision.

"Did we lose anyone?" Thia asked.

"Why am I blue?" someone asked. It sounded like Brainy. Thia turned her gaze to him to find he was confusedly looking at himself. He had turned into a smurf again.

"Well… the good news is you got your body back." Thia said, trying not to laugh at how confused he looked. Brainy glared at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he said, crossing his arms.

"YOUR BACK!" someone shouted. Brainy was suddenly knocked over by and over-enthusiastic hug from Clumsy. Brainy looked at Clumsy like he was insane.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" Brainy asked. Clumsy's face fell and he released him.

"You still don't remember?" he asked.

"I think the portal rewound our bodies in the process of rewinding time. Though nothing in our heads was affected, our bodies were. The good news is he doesn't have cancer anymore…" Thia said.

"Wait, what was that about cancer?" Brainy asked.

"Papa Smurf is awake!" someone suddenly shouted. Thia started at the suddenness of it all.

"Great, someone else I probably should remember but don't." Brainy said sarcastically.

"Just come with me. Maybe Papa Smurf will know something to help your memory." Thia sighed. All three of them scurried to where the voice came from. It happened to be Handy who said it. All the smurfs were kneeling by Papa Smurf and Papa Smurf just sat up and looked a bit disorientated.

"You okay? Those scientists did a number on you…" Thia said. Under her breath she started muttering descriptions of the scientists in, to put it mildly, colorful language.

"I'm fine, just tired." Papa Smurf said. He looked up.

"Brainy? How did you…" he trailed off. All the smurfs looked at the now-smurf Brainy.

"How… what… huh?" one of the smurfs said. Brainy sighed tiredly.

"Would someone PLEASE tell me who the blue people are?" he asked. There was a long and awkward pause.

"Er… Brainy? These guys are your family. They are smurfs. You are a smurf. That is the way things always were." Thia said when she realized it was too painful for any of the smurfs to talk. Brainy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm having a hard time deciding. Which one is insane, you or me?" he asked Thia. Thia avoided looking at the eyes of any of the smurfs. Their silence was enough to tell her how distraught they must be.

"Neither of us is insane. They are your family. For some reason you lost your memory of them." Thia said. Brainy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay… let's say I'll accept this as real and not some sort of hallucination. Why have I never heard of smurfs? Why wouldn't I remember even when faced with them? And how, dare I ask, did I get such severe memory loss that I would forget my supposed family?" he asked. Thia inwardly flinched at his disbelieving tone and words.

"Magic." A rough voice suddenly said. Everyone looked up to see a demon leering down at them with slightly bloodshot purple eyes. It was Tanthar.

"Come again?" Brainy asked, apparently resigning himself to the sheer unreality of the 'hallucinations'.

"Magic did it. My spell." Tanthar clarified. Papa Smurf stood up and eyed the demon warily.

"Why are you telling us this?" he asked. The demon watched the smurf indifferently.

"Those humans were going to kill me. You saved me. If I tell you what happened and undo what I did, I spite the humans and repay you. I hit two birds with one stone." Tanthar said, examining his nails.

"You can start with telling us what those scientists were doing with us." Thia said, crossing her arms.

"They were a part of a corrupt organization. Smurf magic is mostly made up of nature. If they twisted nature around to start spreading a man-made and deadly disease with no cure around anywhere they wanted, they would become really powerful really fast. They were hoping to gain world domination with it. Of course only high ranking scientists knew the whole story about what they were doing to you; like the scientist with the red hair." Tanthar said. The smurf's eyes widened at the prospect of what the scientists were planning to do with their magic. Thia nodded sadly.

"A lot of people would be willing to murder any number of people if they could get that much power. How do you give Brainy his memory back?" Thia asked. The demon flicked his fingers in a peculiar fashion and a glowing rune appeared on Brainy's forehead.

"What the…" Brainy trailed off. Tanthar snapped the rune towards him, and it floated off Brainy's forehead and into the demon's hand. Brainy cried out in pain and his legs crumpled underneath him.

"Brainy!" Clumsy exclaimed. Papa Smurf, Thia, and Clumsy crouched next to Brainy.

"Are you alright?" Thia asked. Brainy seemed disorientated. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Geez, that spell just smurfed me up a really un-smurfy headache." Brainy muttered.

"HE'S BACK!" Clumsy shouted and tackled Brainy with an enthusiastic hug.

"Yes I am! I can't breath! Gack!" Brainy made a choking sound and he turned a light shade of purple.

"So that is what color they turn when there're choked!" Thia laughed. Brainy glared at her.

"Help… me…" he managed through the suffocating hug. Everyone except Clumsy, (who was too busy smiling as all get out), Brainy, and Tanthar collapsed in a fit of laughter. Thia felt like she would burst with hysterics. Tanthar rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll leave now." The demon said. He disappeared in a flash of light, but everyone was too busy laughing to notice. Finally, Clumsy released the gasping Brainy and just sat by his friend and smiled.

"Do you remember everything, Brainy?" Papa Smurf asked once the laughter subsided.

"Yes Papa Smurf. I'm sorry for acting the way I did." Brainy said, looking slightly shame-faced. Papa Smurf just chuckled.

"It's fine. You weren't yourself," he said. Brainy seemed to brighten and he looked at Thia.

"Are you going to be staying?" he asked. Thia smiled.

"I will if you all will have me." Thia said. All the smurfs smiled.

"That is a smurftastic idea!" Smurfette said. Thia smiled widely.

"You never struck me as someone who would grow fond of someone so fast." Brainy said.

"What can I say? You're a likeable person." Thia said, hitting the tip of his cap so the brim fell over his eyes.

"Hey!" he said, adjusting his cap. Thia started laughing out loud, and soon Brainy's scowl was replaced by a smile. Thia looked at all the smurfs with a big smile on her face. _Take a good look around Thia; this is your new family._

A/N

Finally it is finished! I hope you liked it, and a special thanks to my beta reader and enthusiastic reviewer wallmoose! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
